


Reunion Of Old Souls

by RussianHatter, SheWhoIsIgnored



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Crossdressing, Eddie Lives, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoIsIgnored/pseuds/SheWhoIsIgnored
Summary: (Post Whistleblower)Waylon brings his children out for trick or treating- and among the many witches and ghouls he is reunited with an old ghost from the past.





	1. What's This?

**Author's Note:**

> (Its been so long since I posted anything! I apologize. October was a mentally and emotionally taxing time for me, especially with work and panic attacks aplenty. I know its past Halloween but I /really/ want to share some of the stories me and my dearest friend Peyten have been creating for the last few months. 
> 
> So here we go- and hope you enjoy! )

Waylon couldn't believe his sons roped him into this.

Then again,all they had to do was go "Pleaseeee" ,with Jonathan giving "Bambi Eyes"...and he was a goner.

He was already bringing them Trick or Treating but they wanted him to be in costume. They promised it wouldn't take too long.  
  
Hence that night,a Mummy accompanied a little vampire and a pirate,wrapped up in strips of cloth ,revealing only his eyes and his mouth.  
  
He noticed most fathers weren't even in costume,but seeing the other kids go "Ooooo" (and his youngest go on about how cool and fun it was to wrap him) made him simply grin and bear it.  
  
This was the most excited they had been ever since the accident that claimed Lisa.  
  
  
It had been a hit and run...but he suspected Murkoff had a hand in it.  
  
  
He shook away his dark thoughts and tried to be happy for one night....  
  
  
************

How long had it been since he left that place?  
  
Eddie remembered waking to gunshots and there was a sharp pain in his side -he had another scar for his collection now-.  
  
He was lucky that it missed everything vital and the fact the pipe was still lodged in his side stopped too much blood from escaping.  
  
He'd gotten down -slowly and painfully-and even took the pipe with him.  
  
He'd avoided the sounds of gunfire and made it to Trager's area to fix himself the best he could -which was decent considering his skill with a needle- then got out.  
  
That first sight on the real world had stolen his breath. He'd walked for what seemed like forever, mind muddled and side hurting.  
  
Now...now he didn't know. It'd been months since then.  
  
He was clean and his facial scars had healed as much as they could. His mind was still muddled and thoughts were distant. He recognized that he was in a new town.  
  
Little monsters and witches ran around him, telling him that it was Halloween. A smile made his lips twitch.  
  
  
_"Cool costume dude!"_  
  
  
_"Awesome makeup!What you use?"_  
  
  
_"Spooky!"_  
  
  
An astronaut,a devil and a little princess had said these respectively.  
  
  
A few women who seemed to assume they had to make something else more than just the hairs of men (or otherwise) stand on end tried to ask for the tall man's number,saying he looked "cut". One blew him a kiss before disappearing with her fellow succubi.  
  
  
The Groom couldn't have chosen a better time to escape.  
  
  
******  
  
"Goodnight Mam!"

Daniel said politely as his Trick Or Treat bag was now becoming a 10 pound sack.This year was an awesome bounty for both Park children.  
  
  
Waylon was tired but let the boys have their fun, watching them with a weary smile.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.... until Jason Voorhees removed his mask and revealed himself as Sean,an old friend from college. 

They got to catching up on old times ,before Sean said,

"Saw some muscular dude three blocks away,looking like he's seven years late for a wedding."  
  
Waylon went deathly silent, with a pale pallor to match.  
**_  
  
_** ***********  
  
Eddie repressed a shudder of disgust as the...women - **filthy whores** \- came onto him.  
  
He denied them all -charmingly of course, mind muddled, he still had his habits-. He let himself walk, looking at the children as he did.  
  
Children...he enjoyed watching them play.  
  
It brought a sense of peace he was normally without. Still, he kept walking and walking, letting his feet guide him anywhere. Just as they'd been for the past few months.  
  
  
**_Mind muddled_**  
  
  
**_Muddled mind_**  
  
  
**_Muddled muddle_**  
  
  
**Mind...**  
  
  
"You OK Mister?"  
  
  
A little dark haired vampire looked up at the Groom;lisping through his fangs. The fangs were artificial but his concern was genuine.  
  
  
"You look lost."


	2. New Faces, Old Ghosts

Eddie slowly blinked as he stared down at the child.  
  
  
The words slowly made sense in his mind and he crouched down to the child's height.  
  
  
He smiled at the boy,  
  
  
"I'm okay, little Dracula."  
  
  
He said,  
  
  
"I am lost but I'm okay."  
  
  
But that was all he was.  
  
  
Okay wasn't good or fine. He was alive but memories slipped between his fingers and he couldn't _/concentrate/._  
  
  
But this was a child and he knew he loved children. Some kids waved at the tall man. When he smiled at them,their mothers either smiled back or pulled their children away.  
  
  
Johnathan expressed no fear,merely taking Eddie's much larger hand in his.  
  
  
"My daddy and brother are over there!"  
  
  
he said,pointing to his left.  
  
  
"Wanna join us trick and treating?"  
  
  
The boy beamed up at him. Just then,a blond pirate came along,dragging a bag groaning with candy.  
  
  
"There you are,Johnny!Dad's been looking for us!"  
  
  
Chuckling softly,the older man let the the boy take his hand.  
Things were clearer like this, though only a little.  
Then the blond one came and there was a pang of familiarity.

  
For a moment, his mind sharpened but then it muddled again. Eddie looked back at 'Johnny' and said,  
  
  
"That would be delightful, but you should ask your daddy first."  
  
  
"DAD/DADDY!"  
  
  
An Egyptian mummy ambled forward moments after.  
  
  
"There's no need to yell,boys...what's going on-  
  
  
Waylon froze as he saw whose hand Johnathan held.  
  
  
_Nonononononononono-_  
  
  
_It couldn't be...how?_  
  
  
_Could it possibly be a doppelganger?_

  
"Daddy..can he join us?"  
  
  
Johnathan piped up,unaware of his father's expression and thoughts.  
  
  
_Could Eddie recognize me?_

 

 

 

 

Eddie looked up as the boys called out to their father.

He slowly stood up -slow because he had to remember _/how/_ \- then stared.

There was too much of the mans face being covered but it was eerily familiar in a way that made him want to rage yet hold on and never let go at the same time.

That feeling faded too though and he smiled charmingly -merely reflex- at the man and said,

"Hello.... I do apologize for this."

Waylon was agog,unable to say anything substantial....until Sean came back with a handful of candy.

 

"Hey kids,hey Way..oh, _hello_ stud muffin!"

 

Was the ever so eloquent one 's ice breaker.

 

When the words registered, Eddie had to fight to not wrinkle his nose.

_Stud muffin_...how **juvenile**.

 

"Daddy what's wrong?"

Asked Jonathan,looking to his father,who was trying to smile and not cause a scene.Daniel watched his father with concern.

His eyes turned from the new man and back to the father.

'Way'?

Odd name, maybe it was a nickname. But the man was just standing there, staring at him. There was a smile but Eddie knew it wasn't real.

-He faked enough smiles to know-

 

"My name is..."

Eddie paused because for a moment, he truly couldn't remember. Then it came back like being freed from molasses,

"Eddie. I am pleased to meet you."

 

"Way...Way...Waylon."

 

The familiar pair of lips behind the wrapping murmured.

 

"Name's Sean."

 

The other man said,clearly the more outspoken of the two.

 

"Eddie eh? Come on,we're heading to a party after Trick or Treating at my place!"

 

Waylon shot Sean a glare.He just wanted to scoop up his kids and run home. But he had to get Jonathan first-and not induce panic.

 

"Waylon, Sean, pleasure to meet you both."

 

Eddie said with a charming smile. He didn't mean it of course, well, only slightly. He was glad to meet the children. Speaking of children....

Eddie turned a real smile down to them and said,  
  
  
"My I have your names as well, little Pirate and little Dracula?"

 "Daniel/Johnathan!"

The pirate and vampire said all at once,clearly brothers.

His eyes squinted slightly in happiness at the kids.Chuckling, he said,

"A pleasure to meet you Daniel, Jonathan."

Then Sean's words registered in his head and he shook his head,

"I am...not one for parties, but thank you."

At least, he thought he wasn't. The sound didn't appeal to him at all.

Sean pouted but said,

"Welp...I'll leave you and Waylon here to talk..See ya ."

He said waving to Eddie as he left the quartet,giving Waylon a roguish wink as he did.

The boys asked Eddie if he would like some candy,breaking the tension.

Waylon clearly wanted to bolt..but at the same time he wanted answers. So he stayed and asked Eddie if he would like to walk with them.

He said that he would love some candy.They both gave him some chocolate (which he thanked them for).

Then he looked at Waylon and his smile became charming again.

"Thank you, I would enjoy that."

 

He said, accepting the offer to walk with them. Daniel and Jonathan were too adorable, he didn't want to leave them yet.

Waylon,to his credit,walked as close to Eddie as possible,keeping an eye on his youngest boy,who seemed fascinated by the newcomer.

The boys chattered on about the costumes and how much candy they were going to eat tonight. Waylon thought long and hard over what to do with Eddie...and what to ask that wouldn't cause him to fly into a rage and ensure collateral damage.

 

_"Who else...got out?"_

 

Waylon found himself wondering aloud, hoping against hope that none of the other Variants were among the other trick or treaters.

 

 "I'm afraid I'm not following."

 

Eddie's reply broke through the miasma of worry and paranoia that was building in his mind, but Waylon said no more,not wanting to voice out his other thoughts, lest they incriminate him.

Eddie watched the boys in a daze that was sharper than his -now normal- muddled state.  
  
He kept them from going into the street unless they all planned to cross the road but hung back with Waylon when they went up to the houses -though it did make him tense-.

It was 10pm when they finished treat or tricking.Jonathan and Daniel were fighting exhaustion for they wanted their share of Halloween candy before crashing.  
  
Their sacks could easily have been used as clubs with how heavy they were.

Waylon offered to carry the bags and the pair shot towards home.

Eddie softly laughed at how fast the boys were to get inside. He could already imagine them spreading out their candy piles -probably trading pieces they didn't like too-.

Before Logic could stop him,Waylon spoke.

"....Come on in.Its..late."

Was he mad?  
Inviting a psychopath into the house?  
On the other hand, it was better than being in the streets.

And Eddie looked...stable,almost at ease.

Eddie slowly blinked in surprise.For a moment, he was hesitant, but in the end he gave Waylon a _/real/_ smile and nodded, saying,

"Thank you."


	3. Breaking Bread Over Broken Minds

The scars had faded slightly,making Eddie look less nightmarish in the moonlight.  
  
  
Such politeness....but how long could it last?  
  
  
_*Does he remember me? Should he?*_  
  
  
Waylon thought as he hollered to the boys to wait up.The mummy costume was clinging to him like a second skin and he was trying to catch up with his boys. As the pair entered,he told them to go wash up and he would sort out the candy,promising not to eat any.  
  
He asked Eddie to make himself comfortable and would he like a drink and something to eat.His mother too,had drilled manners into him. He began unraveling the bandages round his face and neck,trying to keep calm despite his current situation.  
  
  
Eddie sat down on a couch, too muddled to feel uncomfortable.He looked towards the stairs where the boys had gone and smiled again, a small smile that was real.  
  
Then he shook his head, saying that Waylon didn't need to trouble himself.  
  
As he looked up from his sitting position towards Waylon's direction, he just...froze, his bright blue eyes were locked on Waylon's slowly revealed face and when it was bare, he couldn't hold back a gasp.  
  
His head was _killing_ him!

  
Eddie clutched his head, closing his eyes in pain as it felt like someone was driving a spike through his brain.  
  
  
Anger, fear, agony, disgust, confusion, love, hurt, sadness, love, amusement, anger, betrayal, then Pain. It crashed into him and like a movie he _remembered._

 

Waylon stopped unraveling himself and ran towards the Variant.

 

"Eddie,do you need anything?"

 

Despite everything that had happened between the pair Waylon had always felt sympathy for the older male.The contents of the latter's file was heart wrenching, to say the least.

 

"....I'll get you something to eat...just...lie down..."

 

"Daddy!Can we have our candy now?"

 

"..S...sure thing boys,sit down and I'll get them!"

 

He said,while trying to soothe Eddie ,afraid the man would panic or worse,attack him.

 

***********

 

Eddie hadn't moved, instead, he just listened. He listened to everything going on. He could hear the boys moving upstairs and he could hear Waylon in the kitchen.

 

_Darling, Darling...did you betray me?_

 

The boys were brushing their teeth now, he could hear the rushing water -his hearing  well attuned to pick up any sounds-. There was the clinking of a pot and bowls in the kitchen, telling Eddie that Waylon was making some type of liquid.

**********

Eddie stayed silent, still clutching his head. He didn't say anything as the world came in sharp focus and he understood the words coming just as they were being said.

Darling. _His_ Darling was here, in front of him. _His_ Darling who had betrayed him.

And she had _sons_.

Eddie looked up at Waylon's back, eyes wide and pupils small.

It ran through his mind.

_Darling, Darling, Darling..._

How dare she!

But...she was being kind too.She invited him into her house.

Did she remember him?

She had to!

"Oh Darling, I'm sorry for forgetting....."

Maybe she regretted it? Maybe she betrayed him because she was scared about the boys -such sweet boys-. Did another man hurt her before? 

__Oh Darling..__

************

The boys were eagerly counting out their candy (with Waylon wondering which could be used for school lunches)and begging their father to let them eat two handfuls before bed.

Lisa always put her foot down and told them NO.

Waylon simply said to brush before bed.

Uncaring of his costume he began to make some soup,adding leftover milk and toasted some bread for their new guest.

He knew they would have to talk...but decided to wait till the boys were asleep.

 **********

 

"Here,have some soup."

  
Waylon said,giving Eddie a wan smile as he placed the tray on the table.

".....I better check on the boys...we'll talk later,I promise."

He couldn't get upstairs any faster.Thankfully both boys had changed into their pyjamas and the youngest was asking for a story while Daniel yawned and headed for bed.

Twenty minutes later,he bid Jonathan goodnight and went to change and shower before returning downstairs to check on their guest.

 

**************

Eddie ate slowly after Waylon left and when he was done, he stood and went to the window to look outside. It was dark since it was late but the house had light so he could see -though he could easily see in the dark as well-.

How long had he been in a daze? How long had he been walking, trying to find something -Waylon's- that lingered on the edge of his memory.

Now he was here and everything was clear again but he had doubts and questions.

 

Waylon returned,sitting across the Groom, dressed in a band T shirt and pyjama pants.

"....I hope dinner was satisfactory."

 

Silence.

 

"....Ask away.I know you have much to ask...and I owe you answers."

 

He wasn't resigned,he was determined to give the man closure...and in turn,get closure of his own.

There was still silence as Eddie stared out the window for a while longer, taking in the sights with new eyes.

 

"...I think..."

 

Eddie began, slowly turning his head to Waylon,

 

"You owe me much more than just that, _/Darling/._ "

 

Waylon felt the cold hands of Fear entwine round his spine and heart as Eddie spoke. Nevertheless,he remained where he was and said,

 

" ....What is it you want,Eddie?"

 

He was glad his voice did not crack as he spoke.

 

"What I want...?"

 

Eddie murmured, slowly tilting his head in a way that was eerie though he let his lips form that _/charming/_ smile.

 

"I want to know why you betrayed me, _/Darling/_. I want to know why you ran from me and left me for _**//dead//**_!" 

 

His voice went low and cold towards the end.

 

 

Waylon gripped the edge of his seat as Eddie all but hissed his words with the consistency of venomous velvet. He took a deep breath and said,

 

"....You were bleeding from the pole...I thought you were dead."

 

He wasn't sticking round to check if he was dead. Horror films taught him better.

 

"....Betrayal?How did I betray you?"

 

Waylon asked,genuinely mystified by the man's insistence that he had been betrayed.

 _How?!_

She dared to ask **how**?!

Eddie was raging. How could she forget!?

 

"I **loved** you! And you **left**!"

 

Eddie spat, stepping closer and closer,

 

"I promised you _everything_! My love, a family!"

 

Eddie grit his teeth, his eyes flashing with his emotions. He reached out to grab Waylon but stopped at the last moment and spun on his heel, breathing hard.

Waylon instinctively flinched when Eddie reached for him....only to lower his hands and turn away sharply.

"Love...?"

He would have laughed if it wouldn't wake his sons.

"....If beating me and trying to hang me is your idea of love...I shudder to think how your **hatred** will be."

He clenched his fists at this.

"I was _married_ ,Eddie.With two children...they were the only reason I didn't kill myself."

He took care to speak softly yet clearly,not wanting misunderstanding or to wake the kids.

"...She's gone now....and they are all I have."

A part of him screamed at his stupidity in telling the truth.

Another screamed back that Eddie had been deceived throughout his life and he deserved better.

"So I left...because they were waiting for me.Not for any other reason."

Here he hoped Eddie wouldn't kill him in the same house as the boys.

Eddie spun around again, rage in his eyes, but he paused. He listened to Waylon and scowled in part confusion and still anger.

Waylon had been married to a woman? How... _infuriating_.

A **whore** had taken advantage of _his_ darling! And they adopted children. Eddie could forgive Waylon leaving -maybe- if it was for the children, but mocking his love?

 

"I wanted to make you beautiful, and you **ran** from me."

 

He hissed then he stepped close again,

 

"But I can forgive you Darling...for the children."

 

It was good that the other woman was dead, because he would have killed her himself.

 

Waylon wanted to reply back that he didn't need forgiveness from him but self preservation and his sons kept him silent.

But the mention of being made beautiful unsealed said lips in a second.

"You tried to kill me."

 

The bruises were gone, but the memories never did. His throat felt tight, as though a phantom noose was wrapping itself round said neck now.

"You called me whore.Would you have done the same to the children?!"

 

"You shouldn't have struggled Darling. I knew what I was doing."

 

Eddie said and his arms ached. He wanted to wrap his fingers around Waylon's neck.

 

She was being a whore.

But all other thought left him when Waylon 'asked' if he would operate on children. He bared his teeth in anger and he pushed Waylon against a wall, his hand firm against her shoulder.

 

"I would **_/never/_** try to change a child. It would do you well to not accuse me of hurting children either."

 

He whispered lowly.

She didn't have to say it. He knew she was thinking of such things.

Waylon reached a threshold where fear shattered and a rare ,rash bravery broke out when Eddie pinned him against the wall.

 

"K..knew what you were doing?..What ...did you...plan to ..do once my neck broke?!  Didn't think you were into necrophilia..."

 

He spat.

 

"At least....keep me alive so my boys won't...grow up...orphans."

 

There was no fear in his eyes.

 

"....I know this is my penance...for not..saving you."

  
Eddie's expression twisted into disgust at the crude comment,

 

"Don't be so foul. It doesn't suit a woman like yourself. Even if you can be a whore."

 

But the other comment confused him. He frowned and eased up slightly, holding Waylon's face in his hand.

 

"I'm not going to kill you, Darling. I can forgive you, in time..."

 

Eddie slightly softened. From his Darling's words, it sounded like she had wanted to save him...

 

"You still have my heart after all. You are what I was searching for all this time."

 

 

As swiftly as Eddie's rage had appeared, it swiftly dissipated too-for now at least.

The man still thought he was in love, that they had simply had a little tiff and reconciliation was straight ahead.

Nevertheless, Waylon was assured he would live.

Waylon sighed in relief at this,trying to remove the other's hand from his shoulder.

 

"....That..would be good."

 

was all he managed.

 

"...Its late...we..should rest."

Eddie's lips quirked up into a surprisingly boyish smile though he still felt the underlying anger that Waylon thought he'd operate on children.

 

Still, it was a...minor mistake. A simple slip. He could forgive it.

 

"Alright Darling...we can rest."

 

He said and slid his hand down to grab Waylon's.

 

"Lets go to bed."

 

Wait...did he just assume they were going to be in the same bed...together?

Waylon wanted to tell Eddie that there was a spare bedroom but the boyish smile upon the man's lips sealed Waylon's protests.

 

_*At least he is a gentleman...*_

  
He thought-before chiding himself.

Did he forget what this man did before him?Or what Eddie almost did to him?

Waylon instinctively felt his neck and gulped.

No, he could never forget- his mind and body would not.Nevertheless, sleep sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

So, he showed Eddie up towards the master bedroom.

 

_*He better not make a fuss about the mess...*_

 

Eddie saw the mess that was the Master bedroom. It wasn't too bad but Eddie liked things being clean. Still, he didn't say anything.  
  
Instead, he led Waylon to the bed and made sure that she was comfortable.

 

"Sleep Darling."

 

He said, not joining her just yet -if he even would-.

He looked around and thought to clean up. It would let him know where things were anyway.

 

Waylon looked a cross between confused and relieved.

  
"...Aren't you....tired?"

 

Then the younger male remembered , through the fog of sleepiness, that Eddie was old school.

 

"....There's a spare bedroom two doors down."

 

he said as his eyelids grew heavy.

 

 

"...You..should...sleep too."

 

"Of course Darling."

 

Eddie said and he smiled lovingly at Waylon's sleepy form. His Darling was thinking of him, it pleased him so.

Before going to sleep, Eddie cleaned up the room then spent a while just watching Waylon sleep. He liked watching Waylon sleep and he didn't sleep much anyway.

Never could.

Hours passed like that, with Eddie sitting on the chair in the room and watching over Waylon. He felt pleasantly tired around 4AM and went to the spare room,taking off his shoes and resting atop the covers.

 *********

 

Waylon's body had shut off the moment his head hit the pillows.It had been a long night, full of excitement and revelations.

So much so, he didn't mind the endearment that he never could hear without associating it with Gluskin, nor was he aware Eddie spent a good part of the night watching him sleep with the intensity of a guardian.

Or lover.

As it was a weekend, the entire Park family slept in, even the boys, for they had a sugar crash to end all sugar crashes.

None woke till around noon.


	4. Domestic Dandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,so glad to see your kudos and comments!
> 
> Rest assured there will be more chapters to come-I do hope I'm doing our main players justice. 
> 
> With that said, here's Chapter 4!:)

  
Noon light bathed the room a bright color that finally managed to wake Eddie up. Considering he fell asleep around six in the morning, Eddie was surprised that he didn't wake earlier. Six hours was double what he normally got.  
  
He never was a good sleeper.  
  
Eddie felt slightly sluggish as he forced himself up. He frowned at the irritating feeling and pushed it to the back of his mind. He finally found his Darling again. There was no time to keep sleeping.  
  
He stood and went to the bathroom to wash his face before heading downstairs. He would make breakfast for his Darling and /their/ children,if only to apologize for taking so long in finding them all.

 

The children woke first to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, accompanied with humming.

  
They had been used to their father cooking as he mostly worked from home ( Mum only cooked when Dad was sick.)...but he seldom hummed.

He usually played music during meal times saying it aided digestion. 

Yawning, both boys went to brush their teeth and wash their faces ( muscle memory) and trotted down to greet their father-only to see the same man from yesterday, looking at home in their kitchen.

Hunger spoke first in the sound of twin growls from both boy's stomachs.

It smelled _wonderful_.

Eddie heard the growls and turned with a vague look of surprise on his face. At the sight of the two boys, he chuckled. It was a warm deep sound that inwardly surprised himself.

He didn't laugh much.

"If you grab the drinks, I'll get the food down for your hungry tummies."  
  
  
Eddie teased with a warm smile.

Both were doing their best imitation of a beached goldfish but manners kicked in and they immediately thanked the tall man before grabbing their drinks and utensils and returned to set the table.

  
Daniel went to wake his father while Johnathan asked,

 

"Why are you still in your costume, Eddie?"

 

His mother had a picture of him sleeping in his Batman costume when he was 3 and he refused to get out of it-until the cloak tore on the third day post Halloween.

Eddie tilted his head slightly as he finished setting down the food onto the table. He washed his hands for the second time and said,

 

"This isn't a costume. It's an outfit I made myself."

 

He looked down at his clothes then muttered,

 

"They do look a bit ragged though...how unsightly."

 

His clothing was a bit frayed but nothing so obvious. Still, Eddie liked looking his best.

 

"Oh..sorry!"

Johnathan said, wondering if he had been rude to the nice man who had made them breakfast.

 

Eddie chuckled again and lightly ruffled Jonathan's hair in a way that spoke of familiarity though he hadn't actually met any of the boys beyond yesterday.

"It's alright Jonathan. It's an old style, I know that some will think that it's odd, but they just don't have my class."

 

********

Waylon didn't want to wake up just yet.

It was the start of a long weekend and he treasured sleep for it allowed  him solace from the pain of the present.

It was a dreamless sleep too, so no nightmares haunted him nor did sweet memories torture him.

"Daddy....breakfast's ready!"

Waylon mumbled something incoherent.

Since when did the boys learn how to cook?

"Eddie's made pancakes!"

Three words made him wake up immediately and carry Daniel down the stairs.

*********************

 

Eddie chuckled again and lightly ruffled Jonathan's hair in a way that spoke of familiarity though he hadn't actually met any of the boys beyond yesterday.

He smiled like he was sharing a secret then said,

 

"Now sit, I'm sure that Daniel will be back with-"

 

Before he could finish, Eddie saw Waylon with Daniel in his arms and immediately perked up,

 

"Darling! I hope you had a good night. I've made breakfast. Please, enjoy."

He motioned to the food.

 

Waylon numbly placed his son down and did as Eddie bid.

He had seen Eddie sew dresses and slash apart "failed" brides.

He had known the man was a sleek and elegant predator despite his height and muscles and that he was highly intelligent.

Eddie was mad but not stupid.

But the man looked....stable, sweet even, scars aside.

Pancakes were amazingly, enviously perfect.

The bacon didn't resemble blackened innards and of course the eggs, over easy, were perfect too.

"....Than...thank you, Eddie."

Waylon managed, surprised to have an appetite for the first time in ages.The children had no such problem, polishing their plates in mere minutes with the intensity of piranhas.

"I'll wash up after."

  
he added.

Eddie's smile brightened and he looked like he'd just been given a gift after Waylon thanked him.

"Of course, Darling."

He said. He spared a look to watch the boys eat and looked proud at the sight of the boys enjoying themselves so much. Then he said,

"I'll help you."

Doing 'chores' together sounded wonderfully domestic and Eddie enjoyed the thought immensely,eating as if he was dining at a five star restaurant instead of at 'home'.

No mess or anything that would be considered classless at such a place.

 

Waylon tried to tell him to relax, he was a guest after all.

A very dangerous one but still, a guest.

Realizing that trying to win an argument with Gluskin was akin to trying to take the black off a raven manually, he counted to ten and offered a towel to the older male.

He would soak the dishes and the latter would dry them.

The boys thanked Eddie for breakfast again and headed to watch TV.

Silence fell, like snow as Waylon started washing up.

Eventually the silence bothered him and he said,

"......I hope you slept well."

Eddie hummed a tune as he dried the dishes beside Waylon, looking all for the part of being a Domesticated 'Husband' instead of a killer.

"I slept very well."

Eddie said, smiling,  
  
  
"I suppose being near you allowed me to sleep longer than normal, Darling. Thank you for that. I can only imagine what could happen when we finally share a bed."

Eddie's smile grew a bit roguish in an extremely attractive way then he turned back to the dishes.

Waylon blushed and asked if anyone else followed Eddie out-and if they needed to be wary. 

"I don't think anyone else made it out."

Eddie murmured, only vaguely remembering Mount Massive,  
  
  
"There were...many bodies."

 

This chilled Waylon- and relieved him too. He had so many questions but it seemed Eddie no longer viewed him as a whore or someone to be fixed.

Speaking of fix....

 

"....I'll need your ...measurements after."

  
The smile Eddie gave at that should have made Waylon's blood turn to ice and made all his bones shake and rattle.

However, in the morning light,with the Groom looking blood free, he looked.....charming,handsome even.

Waylon dropped a fork into the warm soapy water below.  
  
Did he just think Eddie was.... _attractive_?!

He just returned a smile, not trusting himself to speak unless spoken to.

 "Why would you need my measurements,Darling?"

"...Well, you haven't brought any clothes with you...and...I would like to ...get some new ones for you.Maybe even get some fabric for sewing."

he added hastily in response, hoping he wasn't implying that Eddie looked terrible.

The man smelt of old mothballs and Old Spice and Waylon had smelt worse, before and after Murkoff.

He awaited Eddie's answer with fear and anticipation.

Eddie blinked in surprise then slowly smiled again,

 

"You don't have to go through so much trouble, Darling. Though, if you have a sewing machine... I can make my own if given enough time and fabric."

 

He thought about how he would go about getting fabric though. The ideas eluded him and he quietly huffed a breath of slight frustration.

He didn't want to put his Darling through any irritations of her own, and shopping for him fell into that category -to him at least.

It was the husband's job to take care of his wife. And though they weren't married /yet/ it was only in due time-....

 

"Consider it a ...welcome gift."

Waylon said, wondering why he was trying so hard to make Eddie happy.Obviously he didn't want to make a man far taller and stronger than he angry to the point of violence-especially with two boys to raise-.

Was it guilt, that he hadn't saved him like he should?

Maybe it was loneliness too....or all the above.

"Please."

He looked up at Eddie with a genuine smile as he unplugged the drain and handed Eddie the last dish to dry.

"Besides, its a lovely day out."

Eddie stared at the smile Waylon gave him and felt his heart quicken a beat. He chuckled almost nervously then finished drying the last of the dishes before putting it away. He turned to Waylon afterwards and tilted her head up with his finger.

"Then thank you Darling. I'll accept your gift."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Waylon's cheek.

"I would love to spend the day with you."

It was a chaste kiss-and yet Waylon glowed like a ripe tomato, as though it was his first kiss all over again.

Was he that lonely, that..desperate?

He silenced those feelings and returned the smile before drying his hands.

"I will have to measure you first though."

He wasn't sure how Eddie would handle anyone else coming at him with a measuring tape.

They weren't going too far and he was already making up a story to tell any curious onlookers and even family friends about the new ....arrival.

Eddie chuckled, Waylon's red face making want to pepper Waylon with kisses. Still, he held himself back -even if only barely-. He stepped back and said,

 

"I do remember my old measurements, but I might have changed a bit so it would be good to check again. Thank you Darling."

 

************

 

It took Waylon half an hour to find the measuring tape and another half hour to measure Eddie and note down said measurements.

 

"I know a few good shops in town who would..accommodate to your aesthetic."

 

Waylon said,calling out to the boys to get changed as they were going out.The boys pleaded for another 15 minutes as they were learning about Blue Diamond.

He relented-but went to change himself.

Eddie decided to spend some time with the boys and watched the tv with them. Of course he was confused and he asked them a few questions.

The boys were horrified that he'd never watched the show and proceed to tell him all about it, somehow being able to continue to watch at the same time.

Eddie just looked slightly stunned at the onslaught of information.

 

 

Waylon came out of his room in a long sleeved shirt and jeans both amazed and moved at the sight of Eddie watching TV with the boys as they filled him in on the Crystal Gems and that they didn't have any gender.

Stifling a laugh he asked if they were ready to go.

Both boys headed for the car, with young Johnathan taking Eddie's hand as though he had always done so before, pleading with Eddie to sit with them.

Eddie looked a bit dazed as he stood to go along with them, but Jonathan taking his had immediately brought him back and he looked down at the boy.

A special smile curled Eddie's lips and he gently squeezed Jonathan's hand before agreeing. He looked at Waylon apologetically then slipped into the back with the boys. The latter said it was all good and for Daniel to scoot over.

 

 

 

 

Waylon felt his fears were natural, as he was a father and his sons were all he had left in this world.

Still, hadn't Eddie swore countless times he would _/never/_ endanger a child or subject them to the hell he himself emerged from?

Johnathan, bless his pure-hearted youngest,didn't see a monster or a man who had been driven insane.He just saw the man who was always there-or what could have been?- and accepted him wholly.

Minutes later, they arrived at the shops.The day was warm yet windy and despite the weekend, there wasn't much of a crowd, probably due to Halloween the night before.  
Many stared at Eddie, some women  in varying attires with many expressions ranging from curiosity and pity ...to desire.

Eddie didn't notice any of the looks, too busy with the boys. He had picked them both up and set them on his shoulders so they could experience being so tall.

They both enjoyed it immensely.

Waylon ushered the trio into what looked like an old tailors' store, owned by a woman who looked to be in her 60's. She welcomed the boys warmly and greeted the two men.

  
"...Goodness Waylon, here for another suit...and who's your charming friend?"

  
Eddie set the boys down when they got to the shop and smiled at the older woman. He bowed like a gentleman and answered for himself.

"Good morning Madam. My name is Eddie Gluskin, may I be graced with yours?"

 

He said natural grace and charm coming through easily. Of course, he stood close to Waylon, to the point that when he bowed, his arm brushed Waylon's along the way. 

 

 

It was like a buzz of electricity through Waylon but thankfully Ms. Kingsmith (widowed) didn't seem to notice but complimented Gluskin on his manners.

  
"Goodness me, did you sew this together?"

 

One tailor always recognizes another's style.

 

"....The fabric is so frayed...but the talent is clear.Do you have your measurements, dear?"

Waylon handed them over as she began.

 

 

"Now, I recommend navy blue, that was a popular choice...plaid not so much...but definitely not red and gold, unless you can pull off garish colors." 

 

Eddie chuckled and thanked her for the compliment, saying that yes he did make his clothes himself, be it that he hadn't had the best fabric to work with.

Then he said that he was perfectly fine with dark blue colors.

Red and gold just didn't suit his taste. He'd rather be subtle.

The boys looked bored and yearned to be back on Eddie's shoulders but didn't fidget, to their credit.

Alethea ( the tailor's maiden name) was so charmed by Gluskin she all but tossed several fabrics towards Waylon's open arms, even discussing sewing patterns with the gent as though they were old friends.

Soon, she had a suit ready for Eddie's wearing. She showed him a screen and everyone awaited his new look. Taking the suit, Eddie went behind the screen.

He didn't put it on right away. Instead, he looked it over, examining the stitching and the fabric.

It was nice, but he felt he could do better -if only because he liked seeing his own clothes and clothes for his 'new' family-. 

Though it wasn't to his exact measurements, he still cut a striking figure.

 

****************

 

"....Where did you find such a gentleman?"

 

she asked. As the children didn't hear her, Waylon spun his tale.

 

"He's an old family friend from my late wife's side....from the army."

 

That would explain the scars, hopefully.

Just then, Eddie stepped out from behind the screen and immediately looked at Waylon,

 

"Darling,"

 

he said and slightly lifted his arms,

 

"What do you think?"

 

Of course Waylon's opinion mattered the most, she was his Darling. 

 

Waylon's eyes widened when Eddie appeared in his new suit. While his breath wasn't stolen like how it was on his wedding day, he had to admit, the man cut a _damned_ striking figure before him.

 

 

 

 

The boys gave double thumbs up each in response too.

 

"You...look wonderful Eddie...you truly do."

 

Alethea loved her husband but had she been twenty years younger...well...

 

"I'll take it."

 

Waylon added, breaking her reverie.

 

Eddie gave a surprisingly boyish grin, honestly excited and happy that Waylon thought he looked good. The boys approving was an extra bonus though.

"This suit deserves a second test though."  
  
  
He said and picked the boys up just like he did earlier and set them on his shoulders. When the seams didn't rip or even snap, Eddie nodded.

 

"Perfect."

 

He said, then turned the boyish grin onto Waylon again.

Of course, he would make his own clothing again as soon as he could. Just as he would for the boys and Waylon.

_-Little suits for Daniel and Jonathan, light and dark to match their coloring and one of the opposite to give a contrast then... dresses for Waylon, beautiful and flowing. Lovely dresses to match her lovely skin and beautiful bone structure. Yes, it would be **perfect** -_

 

Oh how the boys laughed as Eddie carried them up like they weighed little more than feathers.

Waylon smiled, pushing aside that odd jab of envy, for at that moment, Eddie looked more like their father than he.

Alethea was a happy woman that day, for Waylon purchased an excellent selection of fabrics from her establishment.

Gluskin was going to have his hands full for a good few weeks with sewing projects- and it was fine by both men of the house.

Eddie kept his new clothes on as they left the store, putting his old ones in an extra bag just in case. He kept the kids on his shoulders as they enjoyed the height and when they were outside, Eddie turned to Waylon.

"Thank you Darling. I'll make you some beautiful clothes as soon as I can."

 

He said then leaned down and kissed Waylon's cheek. Of course he wanted to do more but he was a gentleman first and foremost.

Some of the town's more conservative folk stared at the kiss, others made small talk among themselves while a few giggled.

Waylon ignored them all as he guided the trio back to the car, feeling accomplished for the first time in ages since his exodus from Mount Massive.

Back home, he set up the spare room to accommodate all that fabric,even dredging up his mother's sewing machine for the larger male. 

This new ....arrangement was turning out quite nicely, it seemed.

****************

Eddie was excited at the sight of the sewing machine and it showed. He immediately set about getting everyone's sizes and started sewing with the new fabric.

Though he thought that he'd start on Waylon's first, he found himself making little suits for the boys instead. A sort of giddiness inside him at the thought of his 'new family' wearing the clothes he made had him smiling like a child the whole time.

He was humming that one tune though, but instead of it being wispy and 'romantic' it was upbeat and happy.

The children , to their credit, stood still as Eddie took their measurements -with Johnathan saying it tickled-.

The eagerness in the larger male's eyes once terrified Waylon in a different place that felt like it was centuries ago, but now, free of blood and madness, surrounded by the two angels in his life that came from Lisa....he felt ...calm.

"Does Daddy get a suit too?"

Asked Johnathan, his dark eyes shining in excitement. Daniel tolerated the measurements , having been used to wear suits to gatherings where aunts would pinch his cheeks and go on and on about how "cute" he was.

Eddie heard the word as 'mommy' and smiled,

 

"No, Waylon is getting something much more fitting. A suit wouldn't fit such a lovely figure."

 

He said with a playful tone.

 

 

 

 

Waylon's smile died when he heard those words, knowing exactly what Eddie had in mind.

 

"A scarf would be nice to start off."

 

He found himself saying, wondering if Eddie would catch on to the compromise.

_*Just as long as he doesn't expect me to go round in drag before my own sons....*_

He thought, struggling to keep the mood from getting awkward or tense.

The children went off to play, leaving the men alone. 

 

Eddie chuckled,

 

"A scarf is knitted, Darling."

 

He said. 

A dress would suit Waylon much better, or even a skirt. A shirt with a frilled design and a pencil skirt would look ravishing but a dress was sweet, pure, just like his Darling.

He'd have to sketch out some designs for sure. 


	5. Sleeping In His Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so glad that there are those who not only read this but also like it- and bookmark it too!  
> As for those requesting for crossdressing Waylon, you'll get it soon- along with some naughtiness added into the mix. I apologize for the briefness of this chapter- but rest assured the next one will be longer ;)))

Waylon was not a fussy dresser.

  
In fact, he seldom wore pyjamas ever since he went to college, either sleeping in his clothes of yesterday if he had an all nighter or just sleeping in his shirt and/or boxers on summer nights.  
Presently, he had selected an old AC/DC shirt and some shorts for sleepwear while his sons wore Steven Universe and Gravity Falls PJs until they were worn out.

He had asked Eddie if he minded a robe for sleep wear until he could buy new ones.

He should have dressed differently...  
  
Eddie would have rejected the robe but he immediately became distracted by Waylon's...nightwear. He wriggled his nose then shook his head. The shorts were nice as they showed off Waylon's lovely legs but...  
  
It just didn't look right!

  
  
"Darling, surely that can't be...comfortable?"

 

He said, starting with that instead of just saying that it was ugly and should be burned.  
  
Really, he would have made Waylon some nightwear, or even-  
  
He could lend Waylon his shirt to sleep in.  
  
That...that was a _/very/_ nice thought.

 

To Eddie's credit, he didn't snarl at Waylon or his AC/DC T shirt, calling it vulgar or the like. Still, it was clear as elephants he hated what he saw.

 

"....Well..I always sleep in this..."

 

Waylon said, trying not to sound too defensive,mentally praying Eddie wouldn't force a nightie on him (not like he had any-he had given most of her clothes away as she had requested).

 

"...Whats wrong? Too casual?"

 

He added, wondering if Eddie slept in his groom attire...and had an inkling he would..and did.

 

"It doesn't suit you at all darling." 

 

Eddie said then reached out and gently brushed his fingers against Waylon's cheek.

 

"You were made to wear silk, or something sheer to excite."

 

Eddie smiled and it was alluring.

 

"Or even wearing one of my shirts Darling. Such a sight would be...enticing."

He purred.

 

 

Waylon was taken aback by this literal fashion statement but held his tongue. Eddie never said anything about wearing said band shirts outdoors...yet.

Besides, Eddie hadn't ransacked his drawers...and Waylon hoped he never did.

Hearing the purr in his voice made Waylon blush.

 

"....Could...you fashion a shirt for me too then?"

 

No doubt it would be wispy and Waylon would need to wear something over it but it beat having to wear an actual outfit that screamed 100% femininity.

The one assurance in all this was that his sons would **never** be subjected to such madness.

Eddie couldn't help but to feel a flare of excitement at Waylon asking him to make her clothes. It was a given that he would but hearing that she really did wasn't it was joy.

Still, he got an idea.

 

"Of course Darling, but-" he said, teasingly,

 

"Only if you take a these off," he motioned to what Waylon was wearing,

 

"And wear my shirt to bed instead."

 

 

 

"Wait...right here and now?"

 

Then again, hadn't Eddie already seen him naked?

 

"...You do realize the only shirt you have at the moment is the one on your back?"

Waylon said, clearly stating the obvious ..and hoping against hope Eddie wasn't going to disrobe in front of him.

He mentally thanked Whoever was listening that his boys were already tucked into bed, unable to walk in or hear this awkward conversation.

 

"You..really don't have to..."

 

he added; further shoving his foot down his throat.

  
The shirt off his back? He...wanted to, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want Waylon to / _see_ / him like that. But, he still had his old button up which was still good.

It way frayed but well worn, the material soft and light now. There weren't any holes and Eddie knew Waylon would look adorable in it.

Best thing was that he put the bag with his old clothes in the room they were in (his old clothes were clean). So he turned and went to the bag beside the door, taking out his shirt.

 

"No need for the new one. This one would suit you perfectly."

 

Eddie said, looking back at Waylon with another alluring smile, his eyes slightly heated with subtle desire.

It would appear Eddie was dead serious about this.

_*No turning back now...*_

Waylon thought as he gave his best smile of gratitude.

 

"...Thank you Eddie....would you mind..turning around for me, please?"

the younger man said, face flush like a ripe tomato.

Despite his embarrassment though, he had noticed a slight ..hesitation in the other man's eyes when he had inquired about removing the shirt he wore.

Eddie chuckled, endeared by Waylon's shyness.

 

"Of course Darling."

 

He said, slightly spinning on his heel to turn around.

It was a bit naughty, but he listened the the rustle of fabric as Waylon changed, his heart skipping a beat in his chest.

 

It had been almost a week but Waylon was still getting used to seeing this boyish side of Gluskin- and could he be blamed?

Nonetheless, it seemed that once the latter had exited the asylum, the effects of the Engine no longer tormented him...and he seemed nothing short of....stable.

_*Not a bad thing at all, really....*_

He thought as he removed his precious AC/DC shirt and slipped on the dress shirt, which of course draped over him like he was a child playing in Mummy's clothes.

It smelt of mothballs but somehow, the Variant had kept it remarkably clean despite getting his hands bloody.

 

"...Alright,you can look..now."

 

he said, finishing up the last button and turning around himself.

 

Eddie turned as soon as Waylon spoke and when he saw her, his heart skipped more than just one beat. There was a low simmer of heat in Eddie's eyes as he looked at Waylon, trailing his eyes over her body.

 

"Darling..."

 

he murmured and his voice was slightly husky,

 

"You truly do look...enticing."

 

He gave Waylon a slow smile and reached out, taking Waylon's hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

 

 

 

Had Waylon been asked a good year ago if he was absolutely down with wearing the shirt of a psychopathic dandy with the absolutely unintended consequence of turning him on, he would have laughed, gone quiet then said NO.

Now though, he just smiled wanly and let Eddie kiss his hand like something out of a Victorian bodice ripper.

The man's lips were slightly scarred thanks to the Engine (this struck a chord of guilt in Waylon so) but the part that stroked his skin made him paradoxically shiver, for the man was a human furnace.

" .....Th..thank you, Eddie...good..night."

"Good night, my Darling Waylon."

Eddie murmured against Waylon's hand. He slowly pulled away, letting his gaze roam Waylon's body once more as his thumb stroked Waylon's soft hand.

"Sweet dreams."

He said, then finally stepped away to leave the room.

He wouldn't sleep beside Waylon -yet-, he was still a gentleman. He could wait a little while longer. So he went to the guest room but didn't actually go to sleep yet.

He would return and watch over Waylon for as long as he could before actually going to sleep.

  
***************

Waylon tossed and turned in bed despite his warm bed and shirt. He remembered Lisa wearing his own shirts to bed and how she looked in them.

It had been too long....

He reached down into his boxers, fingers touching what Eddie almost took and thought of Lisa, despite the onset of aches in his heart.

He kept up a good rhythm at first, his breaths getting shallower as he continued,before breathing in the scent of the shirt...and to his horror, her face became another's, along with a certain endearment that had seared itself into his mind and his ears in all its velvety glory.

He shouldn't feel such _things_ , much less entertain the thoughts of a certain pair of lips against his, a certain pair of hands exploring...down...down..down...

And yet he buried his face into a pillow and half moaned, half sobbed as he spilled himself, the name he uttered thankfully too soft for anyone to hear, but his lips burned just the same.

Unable to sleep, he went to shower, scouring himself with hot water despite working up quite a sweat.

Morning would find him listening to Black Sabbath on a loop-using a headset so he wouldn't wake his boys. The aural cocoon had allowed him a temporal sanctuary from the war going in his mind, body and heart.

**********************

Eddie did go back, and what he expected to find, wasn't there. Instead of Waylon sleeping, he saw something more...visceral.

Eddie swallowed hard as he spied Waylon touching herself through the crack of her door. He knew she still had her vulgar part but the motion of her hidden hand and her sounds still lit a fire inside his body.

He felt his pants tighten and stifled his own sound. He couldn't turn his eyes away, but when she finished, he quickly -silently- made his way back to his room. He was slightly ashamed of his spying but....

It was enticing.

He didn't sleep that night, plagued with the repeating scene he just saw.


	6. In And Out Of The Woods

* * *

 The doorbell got Waylon's attention around 9AM during a lull in his music. Throwing on a robe, he answered the door-and saw a distant neighbor Caroline Thompson with her twin boys. Both their sons had play dates often.

 

"Morning. ..sleeping in for a change?"

"Y..yeah..ah...what brings you to our door?"

She gave a laugh that would have made his heart jump...but something kept it down.

"....Ah, sleepover? Long weekend? We talked about it two weeks ago?"

Ah ...yes.The boys had been buegging for ages to have a sleepover, missing their old friends-yet another casualty in their new normal lifestyle.

The boys had already packed and with little more than a goodbye hug, they were gone with Caroline and her kids.

Another reason why they clicked was that both were once married-except hers was by choice.

This new situation currently left Waylon alone for three days....

With Eddie.

  
************

Eddie heard sounds from downstairs and finally moved from the bed. Despite having not slept, he didn't feel tired and instead, went to see what was going on. He gathered that the boys were going for a sleepover and though he felt hesitant, he allowed it.

Then it clicked that him and Waylon would be alone.

His heart jumped in his chest.

Still, he didn't get carried away -though he still thought of last night- and spoke as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Why don't we have some breakfast Darling?"

 

***********

 

 

 

Waylon had just allowed himself to be relieved his sons would be safe and have fun with children of their own peer group when Eddie spoke from behind him. For one so imposing, he moved like a specter.

"S..s.ure..what you hungry for? You a coffee or tea person? Or is juice good for you?"

"Hm...I recall liking coffee quite a bit when I had it."

Eddie murmured. It had been so long he almost didn't remember.

If fact, he didn't really remember a lot of things he used to like.

"I'll get started on the food, darling." He said, the thought of his 'past' unsettling.

Sneakily, he pressed a kiss to the back of Waylon's neck before doing so.

 

The kiss had been quick but effective in releasing Waylon from a partially fugue state. His body tingled as if the kiss was both electric and fire as one.

"H..h..old on...I'll..show you what we have!"

Despite never seeing Eddie in the kitchen, Waylon had an inkling the man would surprise him.

Strip away the horrifying home life and complexities of his madness, one was sure to find a perfect home husband....which made Waylon feel slightly redundant...and wonder what was his role in Eddie's eyes.

Back in the kitchen, he had started the coffee machine and helped to bring out the necessary ingredients for pancakes. Waylon, like his mother, always made buttermilk from scratch( though he cheated slightly by buying lemon concentrate to liberate himself from squeezing lemon juice into his eyes).

Bacon and eggs would be good too-it would be nice to actually have a hearty breakfast among a fellow adult for once.

 _*Sure Waylon, bring a psycho into a kitchen full of knives...*_

And yet, Eddie seemed to take to the kitchen like a swan to water....and so,they both cooked alongside the other.

Eddie chuckled at Waylon's flustered state, finding it cute. He enjoyed cooking beside the woman - **his**  woman-.

If the boys were there it would be perfect -though he felt it was perfect already-.

He watched Waylon whenever he could and had the urge to hold her. He smiled whenever she looked up and caught him staring, not embarrassed at all.

When they were finished, he helped with setting the table and sat right next to her.

He took her left hand so he could hold it as they ate. She was right handed but he was ambidextrous.

 

 

Eddie was nothing short of an excellent kitchen assistant...though when it was time to tuck in he held Waylon's hand in his.

Waylon pursed his lips and said, 

"Mind if I ....cut up the food first?"

That way he wouldn't have to keep letting go of Eddie's hand whenever he needed to use a knife.

Wait...did he just agree to Eddie holding his much smaller (and possibly crushable) hand?

Eddie perked up and gave Waylon a boyish grin when she wanted to cut the food so they wouldn't have to stop holding hands. He did the same before happily taking Waylon's hand.

The food went down well -though Eddie's contributions were...well, almost near perfect.

It was hard to reconcile the nightmare in the asylum to the man sitting across him.

"How's the food?"

Waylon asked as he sipped his coffee.

Eddie's heart beat faster and he felt a bit like a teenager again, but in a way that didn't make him feel sick or dirty. 

"Great."

He said,

"I love the coffee the most though."

He added because he knew Waylon made that by herself and knowing that made it taste even better.

"That's good to know....Mum taught me how to cook but Lisa.."

  
He immediately cut himself off, unsure what would Eddie's reaction be if he invoked the mother of his children...and felt a stab of shame at his sick relief that she wasn't here at the moment.

  
He had no illusions that Eddie would have taken Lisa kindly- in more ways than one.

  
"Well, you certainly have skills too."

  
he said , trying to keep the conversation light.

  
"You're like a perfect house husband."

  
She used to call him that too.

Eddie only felt a slight flare of unease at the unfamiliar woman's name but pushed it away. There was no woman with his Darling. So he chuckled, flattered by Waylon's remark.

"I don't know about that, but I'm happy you can see me as a good husband."

He said, his thumb idly stroking Waylon's hand.

 

 

Waylon  wondered aloud if this meant he was forgiven.

Despite the other's hands drenched in blood, he did not deserve to be experimented on and left for dead.

That was not how things should have been.

But now, here they were, holding hands at the table,like...lovers do.

Were they moving too soon-in the wrong direction?

He didn't want to know.

Still, for the first time in ages, Park felt his heart lighten.

There was a chance to be well....a chance to be good again.

"...Would you mind if I see..what you've made so far after breakfast?"

Eddie was surprised by Waylon's interest than rapidly flattered. He smiled and nodded,

"Of course Darling. Granted, I've only finished Jonathan's shirt and pants. I still need a vest."

Then he would do Daniel's clothes, then Waylon's. Going from size was easiest but he did want to make Waylon all sorts of things.

"I can show you the designs I've sketched."

Eddie added.

************

Washing up was quicker than usual.Lisa had always eschewed buying a dish washer, claiming it removed character (though she would usually soak dishes overnight so it was easier to wash come morning) but sometimes there was always so much to wash...

With the extra pair of hands however, it was done much quicker and even Waylon hummed along with the tune that issued from the older male's lips.

With that out of the way, he accompanied Eddie to see his sketches- and indeed, it was obvious the man was talented- though old school at most-.

What he noticed however, were sketches of a blonde figure in many dresses or skirts...and said figure bore his face.

Edie was /excited/ -and strangely nervous- to show Waylon his sketches. He thoughts he was a decent drawer -more than decent really- but his true skill laid in making the outfits.

His papers held three different figures, two children and one adult. The children looked sketched but lifelike and the adult was androgynous at worst, feminine at best. It looked like Waylon but female. Only, it still had his dimensions.

"I think these are my favorite Darling." He said, pointing to a few dresses, "You would look stunning in them."

_*One step forward, three steps back...*  
_  
he thought wryly as Eddie confirmed his suspicions.

He would indulge the man's....kinks but only when the children weren't present...or at least, mix it up with his old clothes.

Still, they looked very good...though..small.

"..They look very small for me, Eddie....perhaps you would like me to give you my measurements anew?"

he said, trying to keep his voice light and free from judgement.

*********

 

Feeling Eddie's powerful hands around his waist took everything in Waylon not to flinch. Old habits died hard.

He was amused at the mention of a corset.He had seen the likes of those in period dramas and on women (and some men) who led alternative lifestyles. Lisa had considered corsets restrictive but he found them beautiful in a way.

Clearly Eddie was an advocate for it.

Hopefully it was one he could hide under his clothes.

"Hope there's enough fabric."

He said-and found himself feeling disappointed at the loss of the twin searing heats when Eddie's hands moved up.

"Don't worry Darling, I'll take care of everything."

Eddie said, giving Waylon a charming smile.

He would get the material no matter what. His new family deserved to be dressed in finery after all.

Then Eddie got an idea and he strangely liked it.

"Would..."

Eddie began, feeling slightly shy,

"Would you like me to teach you a bit about sewing?"

Maybe he could teach the boys too? It could be a...family trait. An activity that they could enjoy together. That sounded.. _perfect._

Eddie smiled.

 

 

 

Hearing Eddie say he would take care of everything made Waylon shiver- and not in a bad way.

The next query made him look up into Eddie's eyes- and how they shone with hopefulness. For once they didn't terrify Waylon , especially since they were so close to each other.

"That..would be nice."

He hoped Eddie was a patient teacher.

"It might take some time for me to be like you."

He added with a self deprecating laugh.

  
Eddie's smile brightened as did his eyes and suddenly, he was lifting Waylon into the air.

"Fantastic!"

  
He said, spinning Waylon around before hugging her to him,

"Don't worry Darling. Take as long as you need, I'll even teach you forever if you'd like."

He chuckled and dropped a kiss onto Waylon's cheek, feeling _/happy/_. Then he pulled away and took out some fabric for Jonathan's little vest and told Waylon about it, such as why this fabric  was selected and how to get the measurements for it.

************

 

 

 

Waylon had never been lifted into the air like that ever since he was a child.

The feeling was both nostalgic and exhilarating.

Gluskin immediately began to show said fabrics to his new student.

Waylon had to admit, Eddie had wasted no time and little fabric to make clothes for them all.

He shoved down a slight sense of discomfort when he noticed a vest with his younger boy's measurements.The thought of his son dressing like a mini Eddie was both adorable and unnerving all at once.

Waylon,to be fair, listened attentively and did not let his mind wander.Hence, a good part of the afternoon passed, with Waylon being intimately close to Eddie's side.

Eddie finally stopped as he noticed the time. He smiled sheepishly as said,

"It seems I've rambled on longer than I expected."

He chuckled and put down the fabric he was holding.

"Would you like to do anything Darling? Since I chatted your ear off with craft talk?"

He said in a lightly playful tone.

Waylon had nearly nodded off at times, not because Eddie was boring, but because the latter's voice had been soothing when it wasn't hateful or scorned.

At the offer of an alternative recreation, he thought for a moment-and asked if he would like to listen to some music.

He said this with a slightly puckish grin, hoping Eddie wasn't too set in his ways concerning music.

Eddie was surprised by the subject but he did want to know what Waylon liked so he nodded. He got up to follow Waylon to where she kept her music.

 

 

Waylon had a varied taste in music.

He decided to start Eddie off slowly with several variations of the Baroque symphonies; Lizst and Beethoven after.  
Then there was Vivaldi.

  
He always liked listening to the strains of a violin despite never picking up the instrument in his life for it sounded like someone literally playing their heartstrings out.

Then Opera,something he inherited from his mother and grandmother.

For a lark, he tried singing along but it became clear as elephants he could never reach Edda Moser's godlike pitch in De Holle Rache.

  
He wondered how far he would have to run once he introduced AC/DC and Pink Floyd to Eddie.

Eddie was surprised again by the music and he immediately liked it. It was nice and...soothing. Then Waylon sang along and Eddie was endeared. Though she didn't sound like the one singing, Eddie found that he preferred hers.

Maybe it was just love blinding him but Eddie found Waylon's voice beautiful in its own way.

"Beautiful..."

he murmured, unknowingly looking at Waylon like a love sick puppy.

 

"Let's try something different." Waylon said, finding the starry eyed gaze of Gluskin more appealing than he really should.

He took out a record of AC/DC and pressed 'Play'.  
  
Of all the tunes to start with, he started with the head banging "Thunderstruck".  
  
Eddie jolted slightly at the sound of the guitar and the though the beat wasn't...unpleasant, the moment he heard the voice he _/cringed/_. He reached over and paused the music, chuckling a bit uneasily.  
  
"I'm sorry darling, but that voice...I do not think I could ever stand to listen to it."  
  
Eddie said, a little disappointed that he couldn't say anything nice about it.  
  
"Though...the beat wasn't bad. Not something anyone could dance to though."  
  
He added with a tiny -and slightly hesitant smile-.  
  
Alright, honestly everything was pretty horrid but Eddie didn't want to crush Waylon by saying that.

 

 

 

 

"Its good to scream and head bang to though."

Waylon said with a chuckle but it was laced with sympathy.

Truth be told, he was expecting Eddie to walk out or destroy the record player. He did neither.

"Its quite alright Eddie. To each his own."

He added; placing a hand on Eddie's much larger one.

For Waylon, he knew he could never ever hear barbershop quartets the same way ever again, courtesy of Eddie.

Eddie was trying to be more gentle, more like a husband should be. And that effort had Waylon touching him first. Eddie _/smiled/_ and curled his fingers around Waylon's hand.

 

 

Wanting to break the growing ...tension, Waylon suggested a walk before it got too dark.

He was surprised that Eddie agreed and he went to change into slacks, keeping Eddie's shirt on him, having a feeling it was either that or Eddie would ...strongly persuade him into a dress. He did, however, throw on a scarf that hid his Adam's apple.

Nevertheless, it was a quiet neighborhood and soon they were off, hand in hand like an old married couple on yet another stroll.

Looking back, Waylon never knew why he lost his bearings, why he took a shortcut.

All he knew was that his life took another irreversible change.

He had heard them before he saw them.Young voices, one angry, one tearful.

It was coming from a house (more like a shack) stuck in the middle of god knows where.

Then a baby's wail.

He released Eddie's hand and went to the window, where a baby bawled in a dirty cot.

Its mother, barely a girl, was begging her husband, also barely a man, to calm down.This just made him even madder and he hit her, sending her to the hard floor in tears.

The baby screamed even louder and the man stormed towards the cot and screamed at it to be quiet in the most _vulgar_ language ever, raising a clenched fist.....

It was as if something took over Waylon Park.

He jumped through the open window and tackled the screaming man, hands around his neck tight like a noose, hard.

********

Eddie followed the baby's cry the same time Waylon did. Everything happened faster than he expected but seeing Waylon like that...

Eddie _/grinned/_.

He slipped into the home as well. He quickly but gently knocked the girl out  before going to the crying baby and picked _her_  up. If there was one thing Eddie knew he was good at besides sewing, it was caring for babies. He gently cooed at the girl, quieting her easily despite the noise around them.

Then he turned and watched, content to let Waylon's madness fester and grow. It was such an enchanting sight.

 

 

 

Had Waylon been as large and strong as Eddie, the "father" would have been a dead man, with knife wounds to match.

Waylon had banged the man's head on the hard floor several times as he throttled the latter's throat with his other hand. Soon,the man blacked out at last.

Silence filled the room. The red mist disappeared and Waylon returned...and all but crawled away from his handiwork, hitting the strong legs of Gluskin.

It felt like he had backed against an oak tree.

"....The baby..."

He sputtered, turning around. ..to see it cooing against Eddie's chest, with Eddie smiling down at him with mad love in his eyes.

What had he just done?

  
Eddie's smile grew and he sank down to the floor beside Waylon, with the baby still safely in his arms. He reached out with one arm and stroked Waylon's cheek,

"You are simply _/amazing_ /, my Darling."

He said, then leaned down and kissed Waylon softly.

"You really are a pearl, the perfect woman."

He added then showed Waylon the baby girl with bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair,

"She looks so much like you, doesn't she? So beautiful...Do you want to hold our daughter?"

 

 

 

 

Waylon didn't protest, not even pulling away at the kiss.

The baby was brought to him, quiet now and looking up at him curiously.

She reached for him with one chubby hand-and in response to Eddie's question, Waylon nodded and scooped her up carefully, having had past experience on his side.

She didn't even fret, despite being only a few months old.

She reached for his nose and he smiled at her, realizing how in deep he was...and he couldn't walk away from this without her.

"What shall we do with ...them?"

He asked as he brought the baby close to his heart.

He wondered between leaving them and driving the young woman to a woman's shelter.

The baby just gurgled, further melting the two men's hearts.

"It depends on what you want Darling."

Eddie said,

"I can get rid of them permanently, which would be the easiest..."

He thought about it and said,

"The man, I will get rid of, but the woman...there is a chance she'll want to take our baby girl away."

Eddie began to frown.  
  
Waylon made a quick decision.

 ************

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later the quartet were driving towards the nearest woman's shelter.

Despite an initial judgmental glare in his direction, the mood softened as Waylon spun a tale about his friend being beaten by a husband who gave her a final parting gift before he left for good.

No one commented about the large man in the passenger seat or the baby in his arms. Two nurses helped Waylon carry the still unconscious woman into the shelter.

Feeling better that they had done some good in the world-along with nourishing the soil of the woods-, they then headed to an all night department store to grab some baby food and milk.

There would be more to do in the morning but for now, a good bath and rest was to be had by all.

*************

  
Eddie still felt uncertain about leaving the girl alive but he did it for his Darling. When they got home, Eddie headed to the kitchen and filled the sink with warm water to bathe the baby.

Waylon went to make the baby formula.He was an old hand at this having raised two sons. As he waited for the water to warm up he watched how Eddie handled the baby, amazed at how gentle the man was.

The baby was undernourished but not starving. Thankfully not a bruise or mark was to be seen.

The baby barely made a sound as she was washed, staring up at Eddie , unafraid.

Waylon broke the silence, asking if the man ever watched over children.

Eddie spoke softly, lost in almost unfamiliar habits as he gently washed the baby.

"...Yes." He said, "When I was young...I liked to babysit and it was something I was good at besides sewing."

Eddie lightly stroked the girl's still plump cheek and smiled warmly at her as she grabbed at his finger. Then he finally turned his gaze onto Waylon and asked,

"What should we name her?"

 

 

 

 

Waylon broke out of his own reverie, remembering the times he washed his own sons-how they made his quiet life much more noisy...and more wonderful.

Speaking of his sons; whatever was he going to do when they returned home in two days time? How was he going to explain the baby?

Oddly enough though, it didn't frighten or upset him as much as it should.

As to Eddie's question, he threw out a few suggestions such as Willow (He wondered if Eddie would go with any name starting with E) , Wendy...then suggested Coraline.

"Coraline...that's a wonderful name."

Eddie said.

At first, he loved the name Willow but Coraline...it just jumped out at him and it seemed _/perfect/_ for their little girl.

Eddie smiled down at Coraline and tickled her pink cheeks. She giggled and splashed in the water, making Eddie chuckle delightfully.

"Do you like that name, sweet girl? Coraline?"  
  
He said and Coraline squealed as he continued to play.

 

 

 

Waylon smiled warmly at the sight of Eddie playing with his (no, **_their_** ) new daughter. In spite of the circumstances in how they ...received her, it was clear both would not give her up for all the gold and silver in the world.

He went to grab two towels (Coraline had splashed all over Eddie's front as if in happy affirmation of her new name) and offered to dry and swaddle Coraline while Eddie himself got dry.

The older male 's expression was not crazed or deranged .

Rather, it was pure delight,unadulterated and unfiltered in its entirety, especially when his eyes fell upon Coraline.

Waylon would let Eddie have his happiness....but he would call the women's shelter later, just to keep all bases covered.

Eddie chuckled sheepishly and handed Coraline off to Waylon so he could get dry. He patted his front down then went for another shirt.  
  
When he came back, his heart skipped as he saw Waylon with their baby girl and hugged his wife-to-be from behind.

He pressed a soft kiss to Waylon's neck and said,

"She looks like you."

Coraline really did look like she really could have come from them. Her blonde was a few shades lighter than Waylon's dirty blond and her eyes a darker blue than Eddie's nearly neon shade but to him she was ....perfect.

 

 

 

 

It was almost uncanny, how the child seemed to take on both their traits...and it was almost like divine(?) intervention that had led them both to her.

Eddie had yearned for a child, as much as he wanted a bride....and now in his mind, he finally had both.

Waylon didn't flinch nor did he stiffen when Eddie hugged him from behind.

"She'll be a lovely young woman one day."

he said, finding Eddie's embrace more and more welcoming despite himself.

"...I better get a diaper on her, lest she need a second bath."

he added, laughing as she grabbed at his hair.

Thankfully,she did no such thing...and soon, she suckled from her first bottle in her new house with great gusto.

Watching it all, Eddie was reminded that though he _/loved/_ Waylon, he had no true claim to her.

But to have a claim, he needed a ring.

He would ask her to marry him as soon as he had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the many headcanons me and RussianHatter share, one is that Eddie used to babysit babies or young children in his younger days, giving them the love and affection he never had as a child.  
> I doubt he was perfect- but I am sure he would /never/ raise a hand towards a child.  
> Another headcanon is that Waylon snapping or going mad (slowly) is a turn on for Eddie. He may like the demure ones, but Waylon is quite the tantalizing exception.


	7. Proposals & Preparations

The boys had been happily surprised by Coraline.  
  
Johnathan had adored her from the moment he saw her and Daniel just hoped she wouldn't make too much of a mess and a noise.  
  
Waylon just smiled, knowing Daniel had been boisterous as a baby.  
  
Coraline had been of little fuss, only crying whenever she was soiled or hungry. Eddie had wasted little time sewing new garments for the little girl.

  
As for Eddie's fears that Coraline would be taken away, he need not fear.

Waylon had called the woman's shelter to ask about the young mother- and had been assured that she  was alright and had left with her parents.  
  
Thankfully,that had been the end of that.

Two months passed before Eddie found the perfect ring.  
  
Two rings really, one for the engagement and one for the wedding.   
  
Time passed wonderfully and Jonathan had taken to wearing the suits Eddie made the most.   
  
Daniel liked Eddie's suits too but didn't really wear them as he played outside often so Eddie took to making him durable clothes with the outside in mind. Daniel enjoyed that the most.  
  
Of course he made many clothes for Waylon, dresses, pretty blouses and skirts.  
  
Waylon was his muse in a symphony of velvet ,taffeta and silks.  
  
It was a day when Waylon wore one of the dresses that Eddie asked him for a word.  
  
Eddie took Coraline from Waylon's arm, quickly blowing raspberries on Coraline's tummy and making her squeal before putting her in her crib and taking Waylon's hand.  
  
"Sorry Darling but I have something extremely important to speak with you about."

He said, giving Waylon's hands a tender squeeze.

 

"What is it?" 

  
Waylon asked at once, seeing Eddie's face take on a look of concern.

  
So far things had been perfect-but Waylon had a nagging feeling something could unravel at any moment. 

 

"Eddie...what's wrong?"

he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to alarm the children, most of all Coraline.

Eddie shifted, nervous. He smiled at Waylon and shook his head,

"Nothing is wrong, Darling."

He said then took a deep breath,

"I know that...this really isn't the best place, and I do want to take you somewhere romantic but...I just don't want to share how beautiful you look today."

Eddie smiled again but it showed his nerves. Then, he knelt to one knee, still holding Waylon's hands.

"I never asked before, and I want to ask now because...I just can't live without you, Darling. I love you, too much really but as the days go, I fall even deeper. So..."

Eddie swallowed then took out a ring. It was simple yet elegant all at once. Only one diamond but there were swirled engravings on the band that lead to two hearts bracketing the diamond.

"Will you marry me?"

Waylon felt the air leave the room as Eddie went down on one knee.

He remembered doing this before, so many years ago.The poses they were in were near identical, save Lisa was in a skirt (she never liked dresses,save her wedding gown) while he was wearing a  black sundress patterned with red roses.

In the last two months, Waylon had balked on wearing dresses outright-and wore boxers under said garments- and his youngest son asked many awkward questions.

Nonetheless, he shaved regularly and wore more of Eddie's creations in an effort to please the latter.

Soon, he began to grow used to such clothes- and even gave Eddie some suggestions for future creations.

 Presently,Waylon hung on Eddie's every word as the man removed a ring from his pocket. Waylon went mute in shock and before Reason or otherwise could stop him said;

"I **will**!"

Eddie had always looked sleek but now he was ragged and rainbow edged as Waylon saw him though tear filled eyes. The tiny voice of Reason screamed in horror and objection, telling him not to further enable a madman. But Reason had failed him before.. and so Waylon ignored Reason and let himself-and Eddie- be happy.

Eddie made a noise of absolute happiness and picked Waylon up, spinning her in delight. He hugged Waylon close, saying 'Darling' and 'my perfect darling'.  
  
When he finally set Waylon down, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply before pulling away and slipping the ring onto her perfect finger,his own eyes pricking with tears.  
  
"I'll make you happy.I'll make _our_ family happy."

He said.

Waylon had been accustomed to Eddie's bear hugs and kisses by now, glad to see not all was lost to the Engine.There was clearly love to give, both to Waylon and his boys (and Coraline).

But this kiss and embrace seemed to literally sear his lips and soul.

There was no going back now, he told himself as he dried his eyes.

Then again, was it even a bad thing?

Eddie had been denied of love and family for many years, used again and again.....How much was nature and nurture in his case?

Waylon decided not to rely on walls of writing and simply just love the man before him.

They could worry about the rest later.

"Lets tell the boys the good news!"

He said, as Coraline slumbered, blissfully unaware of the upcoming nuptials.

 

Yes! And we can have a little celebration."

Eddie said and already, he couldn't help but to picture Waylon in the perfect wedding dress.

Wedding dresses were his specialty and Eddie couldn't wait to make them especially for his bride and wife-to-be.

 

*************

The boys were excited when they heard about the wedding. Their father had been so unhappy after their mother's passing and they were happy to see him excited and glowing.

"Does Daddy get a suit?"

Johnathan asked innocently.

"Do we have to wear dresses too?"

Added Daniel.

 

Waylon sighed.

"Just as long as I can wear pants now and then."

He mumbled with the most loving yet exasperated tone he could get away with.

The boys thankfully, heard none of this and in fact suggested colors and themes for themselves and their new sister.

"But you look so stunning in dresses Darling. It brings your beauty from gorgeous to angelic."

Eddie said then chuckled and gently kissed Waylon's cheek before whispering

"My own personal angel."

It was near impossible to stay angry with Eddie whenever he spoke with his silver tongue

Then Eddie's lips formed a bright smile as the boys talked of colors. He picked them both up and said,

"Why don't we go to the sewing room, you can help me find the perfect colors to go with white."

The boys giggled as they watched Eddie kiss their fa...mother.

Johnathan then asked if he could make a request.

When Eddie heard it, he looked surprised and elated.

Waylon looked puzzled, wondering what the request was.

"It'll be a quiet ceremony then?"

Waylon added.

"I don't think I'll be inviting a lot of people."

Not that he had many friends as it was.

  
"Just the important people, darling."

Eddie confirmed. He didn't really have friends despite knowing many people now.

He guessed that they counted him as a friend but Eddie didn't care enough to label them as more than acquaintances. 

Waylon was definitely counting out the twins' mother...he wasn't sure she would accept him in a dress. He did know one friend who wouldn't mind-if he could keep his unfiltered mouth shut.

  
Eddie took the boys to the sewing room for their help at picking a color scheme for the wedding. As for Jonathan's request, he told the boy that he'd do it whenever he wanted.

 

 

 

Waylon observed how Eddie patiently showed each fabric sample to Johnathan and Daniel and told them about colors and the like.

The man was in his element and one could almost forget he had made men into women and tried to hang those who failed.

Almost.

Johnathan was hanging on every word and even Daniel, who preferred the outdoors, asked questions (which Eddie was all too happy to respond).

Then Johnathan asked who taught him to sew. Waylon had guessed it would be his mother.

 Eddie stayed silent for a long moment before softly answering,

"It was my mother."

He said,

"She made all of our clothes when I was younger...she taught me to lessen the work."

It was making him slightly sad and just a bit empty inside to talk about but looking at Daniel and Jonathan, he couldn't help but smile.

"I loved it though. Making things with my own hands is...special."

Eddie then asked them,

"Would you like to learn?"

 

Waylon suspected the reason behind the sudden change in mood. While his father and uncle had laid hands on him, his mother...did nothing.

She never stopped or even reported the abuse at all.Maybe she too was a victim but Waylon felt ill at this knowledge.

Johnathan just nodded and asked about flowers and their symbolism for weddings.Daniel wisely kept mum, knowing they may have touched a nerve in Eddie.

Some things were best left unknown.

Eventually the boys declared themselves hungry after the fittings were done.

Waylon suggested a diner a few miles away and they agreed wholeheartedly, especially since nothing healthy was on the menu,the portions were generous- and the desserts were sinfully good.

He wondered if the kids would like Canada......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before we close this narrative!
> 
> But this is not the end of my stories-not by a long shot. RussianHatter and I /may/ have a spin off or a sequel in the works soon <3333
> 
> Feel free to throw us any suggestions in the comments!


	8. The More The Merrier

 

The wedding was a quiet yet joyful affair.

The priest did not see Waylon's true...nature thanks to the work of a shaver and a choker, along with the boys' silence.

The old seamstress didn't judge Waylon one bit, saying he deserved happiness, but had no idea he was trans.

Waylon was a vision in a long, flowing snow white wedding dress bedecked with velvet and lace, while Eddie looked so very dashing in a new white suit and a smile.

Johnathan looked more and more like Eddie in miniature, down to his new vest and undercut hairstyle-save for his dark gold eyes that Waylon shared, while Daniel was the ring boy.

Waylon's friend Sean caught the bouquet- and cried the loudest. Neither Waylon or Eddie took notice- for their lips,hands and hearts entwined as one as they were pronounced man and wife.

**************

Waylon had not been idle-and had been fortunate in job hunting.

However, the position of game designer had required him to move beyond the border to Canada. Thankfully, Eddie and his children were with him.

It had been three years of both routine and change.

Eddie had also made himself busy, making dresses and blouses and the occasional suit.

They sold very well, not to Waylon's surprise. Even though he had seen Eddie's handiwork in an asylum firsthand he knew the man had skill.

Then Eddie brought home twins.

No one had missed them, or so he said.

Waylon was upset at first, saying he weren't sure he could even provide for them all.

But they pulled through with some sacrifices along the way-and Waylon felt, with some pride in his heart, that Love had conquered the demons in Eddie's heart and soul...and that he could finally be at peace.

******************

EPILOGUE: 

Eddie sat in the sewing room with the children sitting around him. There was Daniel, Jonathan, Coraline and their two newest twin additions Jake and Ellie. Daniel was the oldest at 12, followed by 11 year old Jonathan.Then it was Coraline at 5 and Jake and Ellie,both aged 3.

While Daniel, Jonathan and Coraline were the perfect blends of Eddie and Waylon (at least in the former's eyes),Jake and Ellie looked like they could have literally sprung from Eddie's seed,what with their coal black hair and bright blue eyes.

Eddie could hear Daniel just under the sound of the sewing machine, telling the others about the new knife 'trick' Dad had taught him and Jonathan. It still warmed him up inside to hear the title, even after five years. Ellie complained that she wanted to learn too and Eddie spoke up.

"I know sweet girl. I can teach you too but you know you can't come along. You're too young, you could get hurt."

He said, lightly chiding her.

She pouted.

"But I can watch after you get the sluts right?"

She asked.

"Yes, but remember-"

Eddie began and it was Jake who interrupted.

"Don't tell mommy. Cause she's sk-swu-squeamish. Right, daddy?"

Jake said, stumbling over the word. He was like Jonathan in the way that he was smarter than his age.

"That's right. Well done!"

Eddie praised.

Coraline bounced towards Eddie, asking if she could sit and watch him sew. Her father was a living furnace and gave the best bear hugs.

Eddie immediately scooped her up and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

It had taken him a while to kiss the children, given his desecrated childhood. Thankfully, Waylon was a great giver of affection, as were the children, who didn't need to be told to initiate actions of affection.

He continued on his new sewing project for another hour before Waylon came into the room (knocking first of course), greeting Eddie with a kiss before announcing dinner was ready. 

Both gathered their little brood and headed to the dining room, happy in their perfect love. 

 

((END))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say its good to begin well, but better to end well.
> 
> I hope we two have done just that,despite the brevity of text, but rest assured that you /will/ be hearing from the Gluskins again soon.
> 
> There are a myriad of ideas me and RussianHatter have concerning the little Gluskin family, such as Eddie taking in more children, the Gluskin killing codes or of how Waylon will react if (or when) he learns that the children are adopting Eddie's... methods.
> 
> If you have more ideas and suggestions, feel free to list them in the comments <3


End file.
